cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Nixos 2
Path of Nixos “Knowledge is Power” - Nixos Long before the creation of Steve when the three primes were still at peace a man was born with an intelligence and wisdom unmatched by those around him. He desired to understand all things material in the world of Minecraft. Thus he began to study the energies of the world; ﬁrst learning to harness the power of Redstone to automate varies faculties of his life. Next he learned the application of potions, and the power they could bring. Finally he mastered the power of enchanting and spread the knowledge far and wide. The gods, amazed at the way this mere mortal was able to harness the energies of the universe; each agreed to grant him a place as a prodigy. And thus Nixos was born. This path gives the player speciﬁc and brief instructions and leaves him or her to gather the knowledge on how to get there on his or her own. Hence the term that knowledge is power. This path is good for those who have not yet played with potions, enchanting, or Redstone and wish to gain a better understand of each! Materials: All and any, as long as they are used creatively. Colours: Purple, Blue and White. Foods: Any. Biomes: Any. Armour: Enchanted Any Weapon: Enchanted Diamond Sword Shrine: Your tower acts as the shrine to Nixos. - Apprentice - The Tower: Build a tower to begin your study of the world's energies. This tower acts as a shrine to Nixos and should be treated as such. Desecration by creepers or endermen should be met with swift and ruthless vengeance. The Beacon: Place several ﬂashing Redstone beacons on, in or around your house as a symbol of your devotion to the knowledge of energies in the minecraft world. Tracking Progress: One of the rooms in your tower should be dedicated to keeping track of your progress through the great quest for knowledge. Place 3 Redstone torches on platforms hooked to switches. Label each of them with signs "REDSTONE', "POTIONS", "ENCHANTING'. They are to be switched on upon the completion of a "knowledge". KNOWLEDGE: Redstone Automating Reality: Automate various functions of your tower. Create a doorbell, as well as a switch that opens block style doors using pistons. Automate farming of wheat, cacti, and reeds (these farms don't have to be huge, just as long as they work). Also work towards creating on/off lighting using glow stone and pistons. KNOWLEDGE: Potions Synergy of Matter: Create a room dedicated to potions and complete the following 3 potions to prove you have mastered this path: Potion of Slowness Extended, Potion of Harming II, and Potion of Weakness Extended. KNOWLEDGE: Enchanting Condensed Energy:Create a room dedicated to enchanting and complete the following 4 enchants to prove you have mastered this path: Boots of Feather Fall IV, Helm of Respiration III, Pick of Silk Touch I, and Sword of Fire Aspect II. The items can be any material, and have other enchants stacked on top, as long as the listed enchants are present then that item is valid for completing this Knowledge. Optional Challenge: This path is never complete! Dedicate your life to higher learning, there is always going to be more to discover! Category:Minor God Category:ArchebuS Creation Category:Knowledge Deities